


Come back hOme

by GALAGAZZO_94



Series: BTOB abo slice of life [2]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GALAGAZZO_94/pseuds/GALAGAZZO_94
Summary: Eunkwang gets a week end leave to go home from the army.And that's it.(Wow now getting better at summaries lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Did I just use a BTS song for a BTOB fanfics ? MAybE.)
> 
> (I don't even like that song.)  
> ...  
> (Sorry?)
> 
> Anyway. I know I said my writing is pretty inconsistent... AND BELIEVE ME. It is. HOwever. I was working (my actual paid job mind you) and the idea of this very short fanfic came to my mind. And my brain, instead of being helpful for work, was like "Hell to the YES, write that shit down". But because I'm a very serious human being (that's a lie, yes.) I powered through all the shit I had to do, then took a break, then fed myself (cuz that's important), and then wrote that shit down, as my brain instructed it.
> 
> So here we are.
> 
> Enjoy ? I guess ?

It's Saturday morning and Minhyuk is buzzing with excitement. 

 

Eunkwang is coming home for the week end.

**Eunkwang is coming home for the week end.**

_**Eunkwang is coming home for the week end.** _

 

He's trying his best to occupy himself before he goes mad while waiting. He even wanted to tidy the flat. But Hyunsik beat him to it (and it's his flat anyway).

Once again, after his promotions for his own solo album ended, Minhyuk found himself to the younger alpha's place, wanting nothing more than friendly company after those stressful days. (And he wasn't opposed to some cuddling sessions every now and then, not gonna lie.)

But THEN. Lo and behold ! Their dear leader had dropped  **the bomb** and announced his return (for the short span of a week end but a full week end nonetheless). Ans so Minhyuk had been staying over ever since.

 

The older alpha is currently lying on the couch - since he has nothing else to do - and Hyunsik left moments ago for the studio because he didn't want to "third wheel the parents of the group". And they had lunch all together later anyway.

 

He's staring at the ceiling above him, trying do decide how he should greet the older omega, making up a thousand possibilities and more. It's not like he hasn't seen him at all since he left for the army. But it has been a while. And he spent too many heat week away from his favorite omega. He feels like a teenager who's finally going on a date with his crush and can't help but fucking giggle.

He starts fidgeting again and tries to occupy his self with his phone for a good ten minutes (for what feels like  _ages_ his brain unhelpfully supplies) when he finally hears rustling behind the front door. Then the beeping from the lock. And then...

 

Eunkwang opens the door, gets in, closes the door, and stands there, in all his military uniform glory, and Minhyuk's frozen on the couch.

Because his Eunkwang is so... pretty.

 

Eunkwang spots him and smiles so widely his eyes disappear. He drops his duffle bag and opens his arms to the alpha who leaps from the couch to squeeze (no other word to describe it) the omega as hard as he can. He somehow ends up lifting him from the floor to Eunkwang great amusement if his loud laugh is anything to go by. The omega is clutching equally as hard onto Minhyuk's shoulder, pressing his nose into his scent gland and wrapping his legs around the alpha torso.

They stay wrapped into each other like that for a solid two minutes before Minhyuk's muscles start protesting against the added weight.

He lets go of his legs but keeps his arms firmly secured against the omega waist. Eunkwang doesn't seem to mind as he keeps his arms wrapped around his neck, his face still pressed against the scent gland of the alpha.

"I missed you" Minhyuk muffles against his ear, earning a giggle in response. The leader detaches his head from where it was laying so he can stare into the alpha's eyes, their noses brushing together. 

"I missed you too" he breathes out before leaning in so he can peck the other on the lips.

Minhyuk chases after his lips after that, and what begun as a very sweet reunion turns into a full on make-out sessions that eventually leads them to the bedroom.

 

Hours later find them sated but still exploring each other bodies with wandering hands and caresses. 

"Your hair is white" remarks Eunkwang who's been playing with a few strands of hair.

"Your's black" Minhyuk retorts, "and short" he adds while running a hand in Eunkwang's natural hair. The latter hums appreciatively as the alpha starts to rub his scalp. If he could purr, he probably would.

 

Their little bubble is broken moments later when Hyunsik burst through the door and launches himself on the bed so he can cuddle to death their leader. 

Minhyuk watches in amusement as Eunkwang is smothered to death with love before Hyunsik proceeds to pull them both out of bed so they can get ready for lunch.

 

Needless to say , the following hours are a happy mess (a drunken mess even because "who let the maknae near the soju??") as all seven members are reunited over korean barbecue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a very random continuation of the previous chapter.  
> It's so cheesy I'm not even sorry.

The day flew by.

 

Eunkwang was now covered in the different scents from all of his members.

He liked smelling like all of them. He didn't shower before he slipped into his own bed (which was such a blissful sensation after months in the army) and was not planning to shower for a long time. That may be a little but gross but he wanted to keep the memory of his members with him.

 

He'd barely settled under the cover when a pair of arms laced around his middle, suddenly pulling him towards the middle of the bed.

"Minhyuk-ah.." he scolded half heartedly recognizing automatically the alpha. The latter merely hummed in answer, pushing is nose behind the omega right ear. "You smell nice" he mumbled.

Eunkwang giggled smiling wide at that, even if he knew the alpha couldn't see him.

 

He let out a happy sigh, snuggling deeper into the alpha embrace. 

Minhyuk happily obliged, squeezing the omega a little more. 

They stayed like that for a while. Basking in each other warmth, the alpha sometime pressing little pecks on the skin he could reach. 

 

They fell asleep like that, pressed again each other. Content. 

 

Morning and the day Eunkwang was going to leave came too soon.

 

During the night, Eunkwang had managed to turn inside the alpha's embrace so they were now nose to nose. 

He woke up first, now used to military schedules. 

 

The room was dark but the soft glow of morning was slowly creeping inside, illuminating the alpha sleeping face. His features were relaxed, blond hair falling in front of his eyes, lips slightly parted. 

The omega didn't even try to resist the urge to press his lips to the alpha's. The latter made a soft noise but didn't seem to wake up so the omega did it again. And again. Until he felt a puff of breath and a laugh against his lips. 

Minhyuk blinked open one eye, a little smile etched on his lips. "Good morning Kwangie" he mumbled pressing a kiss of his own in the omega's lips. 

"Good morning Minhyuk-ah~" he answered as well laughing a bit because they were so close to each other it made the alpha go a bit cross-eyed (so was he really...) 

 

The alpha pulled him even closer, kissing him deeply, and the omega went completely pliant in his hold, letting the alpha roll them so he was caged under him, safe. 

He easily let his mouth fall open when he felt the alpha's tongue swiping his lower lips. Minhyuk hummed in appreciation deepening the kiss even more.

 

They were so absorbed into each other that they didn't hear the knock on the door or then the door opening. 

They barely even parted when they heard Hyunsik clearing his throat. 

"You guys should get married already" he teased (but he was being very honest) "breakfast is ready, come eat before it gets cold." he said closing the door behind him. 

 

The couple had yet to detached themselves from each other but the alpha had apparently no intention to move. 

The omega turned back to him so they were nose to nose again." Should we?" he asked looking the alpha dead in the eyes. "What? Go get breakfast?" the alpha answered making the omega under him giggle. 

"No, dummy. Get married." he said with a slight blush tinting his cheeks. 

 

The alpha was now staring at him as if he grew another head so Eunkwang continued. "I want to. Eventually. And start a pack. With all of us." he mumbled, cheeks growing even hotter. 

 

The alpha was still staring at him with eyes as wide as saucers. 

Did he hear right? Did Eunkwang just randomly proposed?? To him??? He felt happy and overwhelmed at the same time his brain trying to compute the sudden information. 

 

He might have been staring for a bit too long because now the omega looked worried.

 

"Minhyuk-ah?" he asked bringing a hand to the alpha's cheek. 

 

There was a hint of sadness and rejection in his smell as he was starting to think that maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. It made the alpha snapped out of his dazed state. 

 

" Yes! " he blurted out, eyes looking a bit shiny. "Of course I want it too! You know I want it!" 

The omega let out a loud breath he didn't even now he'd been holding. 

"And the pack. I want to be part of your pack." the alpha added making the omega smile bright. He pulled him down on him, smashing there lips together. 

 

It wasn't the first time the two of them talked about starting a pack with the Btob members. After all it wasn't unusual in there industry. But they had waited. They wanted to be successful first. And then enlistment came around and they didn't want to start a pack when members were going away...

 

"You know I want everything with you" he mumbled against the omega lips. 

"I was scared for a minute that you were going to say no" Eunkwang whispered, a single happy tear escaping his eye. Minhyuk kissed him there to make it disappear. 

"You took me by surprise." he grumbled with a frown. "And I should have been the one to ask you."

 

That actually made the omega laugh. "Then you can ask me some day. When we're not naked in bed and half awake." The alpha laughed with him at that. 

"Okay" he eventually answered pressing another kiss on the omega's lips, feeling the omega melt under him.

"Okay" Eunkwang repeated bringing his arms around the alpha neck. 

 

"Fuck breakfast" the alpha breathed out, deepening the kiss once again. 

 

 

... 

 

... 

 

 

(And Hyunsik ended up eating everything as revenge)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing that on the train on my phone. Then I forgot about it. Then I remembered. And then two weeks flew by and I eventually finished it. 
> 
> It's probably fuuuull of typos. So I'm sorry. 
> 
> (And it's so mushy and urgh. I need someone to cuddle xD)


End file.
